The Biophysical Relationship Evolution
by ynotlleb
Summary: Something Different - A Sheldon-Bernardette story.
1. not so dumb blonde

TBBT episode 9.22 "The Fermentation Bifurcation" is interesting as that it shows Sheldon and Bernadette together. There are comparatively few Sheldon-Bernardette stories in TBBT. It would have been interesting if Melissa had played Penny or Amy. The height difference between Melissa and Jim could make some great physical comedy :-)

Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Story starts in mid-season 3 before Amy appeared.

##############################################################################

Leonard came out of Penny's apartment and said "Penny isn't feeling well, she will not be at the Cheesecake Factory tonight."

Sheldon said "that's not acceptable, Penny may be a terrible waitress but at least she knows my burger order."

"Well someone else will serve us tonight, do you want a sick person serving food? Come on Raj and Howard are meeting us there".

At the Cheesecake Factory Sheldon said to Howard "We are going to talk Physics, I am sure you can find something to amuse yourself on your phone in the meantime."

"I have a Masters degree" but before Howard could say anything else a small blonde lady appeared.

"Welcome to the Cheesecake Factory, my name is Bernardette, what can I get for you gentlemen tonight?"

Sheldon said "Penny's replacement, another dumb blonde."

"Who are you calling dumb there Mr Skinny? Like your little friend there I have a Masters degree and I am studying for a PhD."

"Really, I am DOCTOR Sheldon Cooper, I have two PhDs. My friend here with the glasses is Doctor Hofstadter and the quiet Indian is Doctor Koothrapalli, we are all Physicists. However, Mr Wolowitz here is a mere engineer."

"I am studying for a PhD in microbiology of bacteria in yeast."

"Biology, well at least it isn't Geology."

"Would you like to see the menu?"

"That would be a good idea"


	2. fun with electron microscopy

A Bernardette - Sheldon story.

##############################################################################

A few weeks later, as the audience left the auditorium after public science lecture, Sheldon heard a squeaky feminine voice.

Hello Dr. Cooper, Sheldon.

Hello Bernardette, fancy meeting you here.

Where are the other three?

Out in a bar chasing women for some unexplainable reason.

When they could have been here learning about the wonderful world of electron microscopes? You were pretty tough on the speaker.

Well if you are going to present science to the masses you should be accurate. How is your PhD work going?

I am writing up, but it is going slowly. I will be oh so glad when I submit it. My life consists of eat, sleep, thesis and the Cheesecake Factory. I use microscopes in my PhD work so I came to get some thesis inspiration before I get back to writing.

Would you care to have a caffeinated beverage, there is a coffee shop round the corner. I would like to hear more about your work.

Sure, why not, hopefully someone with two PhDs can help me get one of my own.


	3. final final final draft

A Bernardette - Sheldon story.

##############################################################################

A month later, in the Cheesecake Factory, Penny was getting ready to take the usual order of the four when Bernardette walked by.

Hello Sheldon.

Good evening, Bernardette, how is the thesis?

Almost ready to submit, thanks for all your help.

Did you make those changes to the electron microscopy section?

Yes I did, my advisor likes the changes. I'd better get back to work.

OK, see you later.

During this conversation Raj, Howard, Leonard and Penny watched with open-mouthed amazement.

##############################################################################

Two days later there was a knock on the door of apartment 4A.

Hello is this Dr. Cooper's apartment?

Yes, I am Dr. Hofstadter, Leonard, Sheldon's roommate. You are Penny's friend from the Cheesecake Factory. Won't you come in, Sheldon is in his room, no here is now.

Hello Bernardette, having thesis problems?

There is one more section I want your advice on before I modify the final final final draft and submit it.

Let's have a look, excuse us Leonard.

Dumbfounded Leonard went across the hall and knocked on Penny's door.


	4. Another doctor?

A Bernardette - Sheldon story.

##############################################################################

One month later, Bernardette's thesis defence examination. After the hardest three hours of her life the chief examiner said "Thank you Miss Rostenkowski, unless you have any more questions we would like you to leave the room for a few minutes whilst we deliberate."

Silently the exhausted Bernardette stumbled out of the room on the point of bursting into tears.

After a 10 minute break, which felt like 10 hours, Bernardette nervously walked back into the examiners office.

"All of us agree that this one of the best PhD theses we have seen for many a year. We shall recommend to the university that they should award you a degree. Congratulations DOCTOR Rostenkowski!"

##############################################################################

Later that evening Bernardette burst into apartment 4A. The four men were getting ready to watch a "Star Wars" marathon (again).

"Hey Doctor Cooper, I passed, I passed, I passed". She ran up to Sheldon and hugged him, then she stood on the table and kissed him on the lips. "I'm going out with Penny to celebrate, don't wait up!"

"Congratulations Doctor Rostenkowski".

As Bernardette ran out the other three were sat looking stunned. Howard eventually said "How did you get that cute little lady to do that Sheldon?"

"Sorry, Mr Wolowitz, you need a doctorate to find out! Gentlemen, A Long Time Ago In A Galaxy Far Far Away..."

##############################################################################

Two weeks later Penny knocked on the door of apartment 4A. Leonard, Raj and Howard were there.

"Do you want to come with me to work, it's Bernardette's last night working at the Cheesecake Factory, she has got a job with some fancy drug company."

Leonard replied "OK, but Sheldon isn't here"

"He's been at the Cheesecake Factory for a couple of hours already..."


	5. Talking Biology

A Bernardette - Sheldon story.

##############################################################################

Howard came in to apartment 4A and announced.

"I've met this lady called Amy from a dating site, we have had a couple of dates so far, she's really smart but a little bit shy. Would you believe we are off to Neil Diamond concert on Saturday night! We are planning to go out for dinner before the concert. Amy would like to go on a double date so she can meet more of my friends. I don't think silent Raj or drunk obnoxious Raj would be suitable. Leonard and Penny, would you like to join us?"

"Sorry Howard, I have a double shift at the Cheesecake Factory on Saturday"

Then Sheldon said "I can ask Bernardette if she wants to come?"

##############################################################################

Saturday night.

Amy, this is Sheldon and Bernardette.

Hello I'm Doctor Sheldon Cooper, Caltech Physics.

Well I'm Doctor Amy Farrah Fowler, UCLA Neuroscience.

If we are being formal, I'm Doctor Bernardette Rostenkowski, Zangen pharmaceuticals.

So I'm the only one without a doctorate as usual.

That's right Mr Wolowitz.

So what did you study for your doctorate Bernardette?

I'm a microbiologist, now I work on the effect of new drugs on bacterial cultures.

Fascinating, another biologist, I study monkey brains.

The two ladies spent the rest of the meal talking biology!

At the end of the meal Howard said "well my sweet Caroline, it's time to go to the concert."

Amy hugged Bernardette and said "this was fun, we should meet for lunch some time"

"Sure, just not at the Cheesecake Factory."

Then Amy formally shook hands with Sheldon and said

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Dr Cooper"

"Likewise Dr Fowler."

Back at apartment 4A Bernardette said "thanks for a lovely evening, I really liked Amy"

"Yes, she seems like an interesting lady, far too good for the likes of Howard. However, it's Saturday night, laundry night."

Bernardette stood on the table and kissed Sheldon goodbye. Then she said "I have nothing else planned, I can help with laundry..."


	6. The contractual obligation disagreement

A Bernardette - Sheldon story.

##############################################################################

After the Neil Diamond concert both Bernardette and Amy become fully fledged members of the geeky social group. The three ladies would get together for "Girls Nights" and make fun of their male friends. The unlikely Howard-Amy relationship seemed to flourish, Amy became more outgoing and Howard was much less creepy. Sheldon became more human and less robotic, he would accept hugs from Penny and Amy without flinching too much. Bernardette would always sit in the middle of the sofa, next to Sheldon in his spot and she would stand on the table to kiss Sheldon goodbye.

##############################################################################

One month later.

Sheldon was sat with Bernardette on the sofa in Apartment 4A, Howard and Amy were with them. Penny was getting cleaned up after the Cheesecake Factory. Raj and Leonard were out picking up Thai food for all seven of them.

Sheldon then went to his desk and took out an envelope.

Bernardette, this is for you.

What is this Sheldon?

It's a Relationship Agreement, detailing all the duties and privileges that you would have being my girlfriend.

This is 35 pages long.

Yes, I cut it down to make it not too unwieldy, of course we can always make it bigger if you like. Just initial and sign at the places indicated.

I'm not signing that, what sort of person do you think I am? When you figure that out genius I will be at Penny's.

Then she stormed out.

Amy said "I'd better go over there"

Howard replied "Stay here, Sheldon needs to hear from a woman what a stupid idea this is, I will go to Penny's"

Over in Apartment 4B, as Bernardette burst in, Penny said

"What's wrong Bernardette"

"Sheldon is an idiot in dealing with people"

"We all know that"

"Look at what he wants me to sign"

There was a knock at the door

"That had better not be Sheldon"

"No it's Howard"

"Come on in"

As Howard came in Bernardette burst into tears and wrapped her arms round Howard.

Back in Apartment 4A

Sheldon, what you did to Bernardette is terrible.

Leonard signed a room mate agreement.

Well perhaps Leonard shouldn't have done that but that is a totally different type of relationship to what you have with your girlfriend. If I was your girlfriend I wouldn't sign something like that. I think that you and Bernardette are great together, we all do, but being a couple shouldn't be a contractual obligation. I am no expert in relationships but if you have one it should be because you both want to be together.

But I really want to keep her as my girlfriend.

Well tell her that, don't make her sign a contract.

I suppose you are right

Amy gave Sheldon a hug and said "now go over and apologise to your girlfriend, you will never get another one like that if you lose her".

Sheldon and Amy went across the hall just as Penny, Howard and Bernardette came out.

Amy said "Bernardette, I believe Doctor Cooper here wishes to talk to you"

"Bernardette, it has been pointed out to me that what I asked you to sign was inappropriate. I love you and I don't want to lose you."

"I love you too, and don't want to lose you either"

As they hugged each other Leonard and Raj came up the stairs saying "We have Thai". As everyone went into Apartment 4A Bernardette said "don't put the Thai food on the table just yet Leonard. Come here boyfriend"

Then she stood on the table and kissed him...


	7. meet the parents

A Bernardette - Sheldon story.

##############################################################################

Thanksgiving. The whole gang was invited chez Wolowitz. Also invited was Bernardette's father Mike Rostenkowski.

Dad, this is Sheldon, you two should get to know each other. I will be in the kitchen helping Raj and Amy.

Pleased to meet you Sir.

Bernie tells me you are a scientist as well.

Yes Sir, Physics not biology.

Won't you watch the football game with me.

I used to watch football with with my father when I was a boy.

What does your father do?

Oh he died when I was 14.

I'm sorry to hear that, it must have been tough growing up without a father. Did you ever have a beer with your father?

No Sir, he tried when I was 11, just before I left for college but my mother stopped him.

Do you want to have a beer with me?

No thank you Sir, my father drank himself to death.

I like a beer every now and then but I dealt with a lot of drunken people when I was a cop. I respect your decision, you are all right Sheldon. Now let's watch the game...

##############################################################################

A few weeks later Sheldon's mother came to visit.

"Mother, this is my girlfriend Dr Bernardette Rostenkowski. Bernardette, this is my mother Mary."

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Cooper."

"Oh call me Mary" as she reached forward to hug Bernardette.

"You are such a tiny little thing, how do you cope with my big tall Shelly?"

"I stand on the table..."


	8. on the train

A Bernardette - Sheldon story. This chapter inspired by 7.15 "The Locomotive Manipulation"

##############################################################################

Howard and Amy are going away to the Napa Valley for a romantic Valentine's Day break. They ask if we would like to join them?

Napa, the place where wine comes from, seriously?

Well, we travel to Napa on a vintage train with a dining car. Nobody is going to make you drink the wine when we get there.

Tell me more about this train...

##############################################################################

Valentine's Day, on the train.

I must say Eric, it has been wonderful to meet another enthusiast on this splendid old train. I could talk trains with you all night. However, could you please excuse me, it is time for dinner with my girlfriend and our friends.

Sheldon then joined Bernardette, Howard and Amy in the dining car. After they were seated Sheldon took his glass of orange juice and said

"A toast to our intelligent and beautiful ladies, Bernardette and Amy. I am sure Howard would agree that you have made us better men."

"To Bernardette and Amy."


	9. at the comic book store

A Bernardette - Sheldon story.

##############################################################################

Bernardette and Amy entered the Pasadena Comic Centre and silently every man in the store stared at them.

Stuart said "calm down gentlemen, it's just two beautiful unaccompanied ladies coming in here. It's nothing you haven't seen before in movies. Can I help you ladies?"

Bernardette said "are you Stuart?"

"Yes I am, what brings you here?"

"I am Bernardette and this is Amy, I believe you have some special comic books for our boyfriends"

"Oh, yes. When Leonard told me that Sheldon and Howard both had girlfriends I didn't believe him. But here you are. I shall just get the comic books out of the safe."

Amy says "so this is the place the boys come every Wednesday night, this is weird".

Stuart reappeared. "So ladies, for Howard, a mint condition 1952 Superman comic book and for Sheldon a mint condition 1964 Flash comic book. Keep them in the protective packages unless you want to read them. I have included a package of protective gloves to wear. That will be 500 dollars each please."


	10. A package from Texas

A Bernardette - Sheldon story. Final Chapter.

##############################################################################

Sheldon took the package out of the mail box and got out his phone.

Missy, tell mother and Meemaw the package has arrived. I am going to ask her Saturday. More news later...

##############################################################################

Saturday night.

"Bernardette, I have something to give you."

"It had better not be another contract."

Sheldon took out the package from Texas.

"Will you marry me Dr Rostenkowski?"

##############################################################################

3 months later, on the roof of 2311 Los Robles.

Sheldon stood with Leonard and best man Howard as Mike walked forward with his daughter Bernardette, followed by Penny and maid of honour Amy. Raj was going to perform the ceremony.

Do you Sheldon Lee Cooper take Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski to be your lawful wedded wife?

I do.

Do you Bernadette Maryann Rostenkowski take Sheldon Lee Cooper take to be your lawful wedded husband?

I do...

Later that night at the door of the honeymoon suite. Sheldon carried Bernardette over the threshold.

Here we are Dr Cooper

Here we are Dr Rostenkowski-Cooper

Bernardette stood on the table and kissed her husband.

FIN


End file.
